


Helpmate

by JohnAmendAll



Category: 'Allo 'Allo!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I shall not be required at the Chateau until this evening." Helga moistened her lips slightly, straightened her back, and allowed a husky note to creep into her voice. "Is there anything I can do for you before then, Herr Flick?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpmate

**Author's Note:**

> From a 'Domestic pairings' meme; prompt was "Otto Flick / Helga Geerhart - doing the dishes"

"I shall not be required at the Chateau until this evening." Helga moistened her lips slightly, straightened her back, and allowed a husky note to creep into her voice. "Is there anything I can do for you before then, Herr Flick?" 

Flick nodded curtly. "There is. Following von Smallhausen's temporary incapacitation, the best Gestapo tea service requires washing." He pointed the handle of his walking stick at Helga. "You will perform this duty." 

Helga deflated a little, but nonetheless gave him a brave smile. "Of course, Herr Flick. Where will I find this tea service?" 

"On the side table. You will take it to the kitchen on the first floor. You will take care not to damage any of the porcelain items. In the past, it has proved necessary to discipline von Smallhausen for chipping the spout of the large Gestapo teapot. It is unsatisfactory that I must serve senior Gestapo officers from a teapot that dribbles." 

"As you wish, Herr Flick." A thought struck Helga. "And I will remove my jacket. It would not do to get soapsuds on it." 

"Gestapo soap flakes are strictly rationed," Herr Flick cautioned her. "If you are found to have overused them the loss will be made good from your wages. Do you have any other questions?" 

"Not at present," Helga said, obediently rolling up her sleeves. 

"Good." Herr Flick set his swastika-patterned teacup back in its swastika-patterned saucer, and held them out to her. "You will commence with this."


End file.
